Mates
by Love4Words
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been in a secret relationship. But just how secret can it be when they not only become mates but Sasuke becomes pregnant? Not for long... NaruSasu lemon's in the story
1. Submit

Chapter 1: Submit

Sasuke's POV:

For these past few months the dobe and I have been in a secret relationship. A very sexual relationship. I only bring this up because we are currently escorting Gaara to Konoha and this is the first time in 2 weeks we've been close to each other. And the looks he's been giving me aren't exactly helping our situation. "The sun's starting to set" Gaara said "I think we should set up camp."

I offered to get the firewood while Naruto set up the tents with Gaara. When I returned the Dobe was sitting down waiting for me but my attention was attracted by the fact that there were only 2 tents set up and Gaara had already fallen asleep in 1 of them. "Naruto" I said "Why are there only 2 tents set up? Because if you expect us to be able to share a tent and keep our respective hands to ourselves…" I stopped noticing Naruto had stood up and was walking towards me.

Pulling me close to him I allowed his hands to roam my body. "I need this Sas, You need this, and while we were walking I saw a spot where we can do this" Naruto said his voice made deeper by his lust. My face flushed when I felt his arousal grind against my ass and managed to say yes.

Normal POV

Naruto brought Sasuke into a clearing lit by the full moon. Sasuke launched himself at Naruto bringing him in a harsh, demanding kiss. Lips met, tongues fought, teeth clashed and as every second passed erections grew. When Naruto brought their hips together Sasuke broke the kiss and moaned his body arching. As Sasuke's neck was presented Naruto licked, sucked, and bit the area where the neck and shoulder met having discovered this as one of Sasuke's weak spots. Pushing Sasuke onto a large blanket he had laid there earlier he settled in between his legs and started stripping both of their bodies.

Naruto's hand sneaked down Sasuke's chest playing with his extra sensitive nipples as a smirk adorned his face when Sasuke's cries got higher and his back arched. His ego was boosted when he heard a desperate mewl leave Sasuke's mouth when he started sucking on the already red nipples. "H-Hurry Naruto" Sasuke cried out his face flushed since he stuttered.

Removing himself from Sasuke's nipples he rubbed there erections slowly only speeding up when Sasuke begged him to. Sasuke's body was a flushed pink except for his red erection; tears were threatening to come out of his eyes, his mouth open as his moans, mewls, and groans filled the air. The sights and sounds coming from Sasuke had Naruto's erection growing harder (if that was even possible) as he marveled at how loud and expressive the calm and quiet bastard was in bed.

Naruto's hand reached out pulling a tube of lube out of his discarded pants he slicked up 3 fingers bringing them down to Sasuke's hole. As the first finger slipped in he felt that Sasuke's hole was loose. "Teme you're loose. Why is that?" Naruto asked slipping all 3 fingers inside.

"I couldn't help it-mmm right there- I master- ahhh ohhh harder-bated. Yes oh Kami put it in Dobe." Sasuke cried out as 3 fingers stretched and fed his hungry hole. He spread out his legs further and whimpered at the familiar feeling of Naruto's dick slicked and hard at his entrance.

Naruto's POV

This situation is honestly not my fault the fox (Kyuubi) is the reason I've been avoiding Sasuke for these 2 weeks. It's usually at this time of year Kyuubi wants to mate and since Sasuke and I have been in a relationship he thought it was okay to strengthen my sexual craving for Sasuke. This would not be a problem except for the fact that if I lose control while we are having sex I have no idea what Kyuubi will do and he won't tell me anything. So I stayed away but then we got this mission and as every second, minute, hour passed my control slowly slipped till Sasuke's under me moaning wantonly as I slowly pushed into his tight heat.

As my last ounces of control I'm struggling to hold onto are slipping, every sensation we share is magnified times 10. "You're going to lose control at some point" Sasuke murmurs his voice shaky with need.

"You don't understand Sas, if I let go I don't know what will happen to you. I love you too much to do that" I said the last part quietly.

"I love you to and I also trust you. I want you to feel good Dobe so stop being stubborn and let go" he said gently. And maybe he was uncomfortable or something but he moved just a little and my dick (which had been inside this whole time) did not brush it pressed his prostate and he arched into my body as he tightened and called out my name. I snapped.

Normal POV

Ruby red eyes stared down at Sasuke's arched body and smirked. "Sasuke" the Kyubbi vessel spoke "Are you ready to submit to me in every way?" Sasuke opened his mouth and a breathless "Yes" came out of his mouth.

Naruto's pulled out before slamming in starting a fast and brutal pace constantly picking up speed. Sasuke's body was bouncing on Naruto's dick his oversensitive erection in between there 2 bodies. Screams of absolute pleasure came out of his mouth as tears flowed down his face. "I'm close Naru. So close." Sasuke managed to say feeling his orgasm approaching faster than ever before. Naruto moaned his agreement and thrusted faster into Sasuke dropping his head to the sensitive spot on his neck and shoulder sucking, and licking, the area to prepare him for what was to come.

"Oh Kami" Sasuke moaned out before Sasuke came his body shaking as he screamed Naruto's name for all to hear. Hearing Sasuke scream his name was all Naruto needed for him to orgasm and he sank extremely sharp teeth into Sasuke's sensitive neck drawing blood as he marked Sasuke as his. The bite triggered a second orgasm for Sasuke stronger than any he's ever felt and any that will come, his body shock from the pleasure, pain, and power he felt a he submitted to Naruto. Ruby red turned into oceanic blue eyes that watched as the bite created a tattoo marking their eternal relationship. The two lovers shared one last kiss before they fell into a deep sleep failing to notice Gaara covering them with another blanket before he proceeded to move the camp into the clearing he found the two lovers.


	2. To Konoha

Chapter 2: To Konoha

Naruto's POV:

Waking up beside Sasuke that first morning was amazing. I heard his heartbeat, felt his emotions, I could hear his thoughts we were like one person. The feeling became stronger when he woke up and I looked into his eyes and saw the love in them. When Gaara noticed we were awake he pointed in the direction where a lake was so we could take a bath (I had to help Sasuke because he had problems walking :D), we ate breakfast after dressing up, then packed up the camp. Now here we are Sasuke's hand intertwined with mine with Gaara sitting across from us.

"Naruto and Sasuke" Gaara began "You two have mated through the nine tailed fox Kyuubi. I have a feeling you guys are serious about this so you should know fox's mate for life. Naruto that means if you try to break your connection with Sasuke this will drain all your energy and you will die. Since Kyuubi is a powerful demon Sasuke you should be experiencing changes you may get stronger, or your teeth may be longer, your eyes may change color it depends on what animal and how many tails Kyuubi unlocked in you-"

"Why does it feel like were connected?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, that's just a part of being a demon's mate and don't interrupt me again. Until the month is over you two need to strengthen your relationship, spend as much time together as possible. I should warn you your sex drive will be stronger than ever before. As soon as either of you feel horny you will only have a limited amount of time until you lose control so tell your partner as soon as you can so you can do the deed. Naruto you'll probably have a bigger time span of keeping control while horny.". Gaara finished

"How do you know all of this" I asked Gaara.

"Shukaku's just telling me what to say in order for both you and Konoha to remain safe." Gaara answered "We should start moving, we've spent most of our morning here and we're expected to reach Konoha before the day is over. By the way Sasuke you should know Naruto will kill anything the Kyuubi thinks will harm you or your relationship with Naruto. Now lets start."

* * *

Moving fast and taking a short lunch break helped make up for the time we lost. With only a hour left till we reached Konoha (according to Gaara) I started feeling horny but I shrugged it off and kept walking. I realized something was wrong after the feeling it was still there after 15 minutes of thinking of my friends having sex :(. "Um Sasuke" I called out "Can I talk to you alone for a second." When we were alone his obsidian eyes looked at me and I could see the worry in them. "What's wrong" he asked me.

"I'm horny"

"..."

My cheeks were a very bright red and when I looked at Sasuke his cheeks and face were a very nice shade of scarlet his mouth open but no sound coming out. "Sas, babe say something."

" Well...we can't have sex because Gaara's near, but I can help you come" he replied his face down. I smiled at how adorable he looked like "Okay. Let me go tell Gaara were taking a break" I said. When I returned Sasuke was only in his underwear his clothes folded in a neat pile to the side. I approached him gently kissing his lips slipping my tongue inside his mouth listening to the muffled moans he couldn't keep in. I slowly worked my way down paying special attention to the tattoo marking him as mine noticing the spot was even more sensitive than before. "Your clothes" he groaned out trying and succeeding to take of my shirt before he started working on my pants while I slipped off his underwear.

"No" he groaned out when I touched his dick, "this is for you".

"Why are you naked then."

"Visual stimulation."

"Your hard."

"Dobe stop touching there ahh."

I grabbed his erection and started pumping it while moving his hand to pump my erection. When I felt he could continue all by himself I moved (the hand not pumping him) my hand slipping it in between his plump cheeks bringing one finger to rub his pink hole. I looked down noticing how he was holding back his moans, smirking I slid one finger in and found his prostate on the same thrust. He cried out moving backwards to thrust himself on my fingers before he desperately tried to contain in his pleasure he reached out for my erection and continued pumping it obviously serious about what he said before. So I slipped in 2 fingers and pressed them hard against his prostate and watched as his back arched and he came hard exploding all over my chest calling my name. " Naruto" he cried angry that I hadn't listened to what he said.

"What? I feel the best pleasure when you feel pleasure" I said smiling at him. He blushed before he got on his knees putting the tip of my erection in his hot, almost as tight as his ass mouth.''FFFFUUUCCCKKKK" I groaned out Sasuke didn't usually give blowjob's but when he does it's the best sexual feeling (other than fucking him) that he could ever give me. At this point my whole dick was in his mouth that's pretty impressive considering I'm 9 inches long. But then he looked up his eyes swirling with lust and he moaned around my dick and I came calling out his name at this point I think Gaara figured out why I said were taking a break. And sure enough when we finished cleaning up we found Gaara on the other side of the road, hand's over his ears, eyes shut, and a face redder than his hair.

"Um Gaara" Sasuke called "The break's over. We can start walking". Gaara looked up at us nodded and soon we were walking towards Konoha. "That was smart you told your partner before you lost control" Gaara said " But next time not so loud. Or all of Konoha will know your mates without anyone having to tell them. Especially you Sasuke." Sasuke's face became a deep red and he sent glares that could scare anyone else but they only made me laugh. I stopped laughing when I noticed I could not feel his emotions, or hear his thoughts."Sasuke" I called he looked at me and glared.

"I'm sorry"

"..."

"I wont do it again"

"Buy me tomatoes and I'll forgive you"

"Sure and Sasuke"

"Hn"

"I'm really sorry"

"I know" and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. The rest of the walk to Konoha Gaara and Sasuke talked about how everyone was in Konoha and the Sand village. When we could see Konoha in the distance Gaara asked how long we were planning on keeping this a secret. Sasuke looked at me for a answer.

"We are going to keep it a secret until its necessary for everyone to know. But for the time being we will make it look like Sasuke and I are getting closer and closer so it won't be such a big shock." I answered Gaara. The rest off the walk was in silence. And when we entered Konoha, Sasuke and I didn't let each others hands go. We tightened them.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. More chapters to come but school is starting so I can't

guarantee one every week. Best to follow so you know when I update. Review tell me what you think. I'm new at this so even guest reviews are appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter. Peace I'm Out.


	3. Not A Secret

READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER: In this story Sasuke and Naruto's parents are both alive and so is Itachi. Sasuke did leave the village because he felt no one needed him so he went to show them how good a ninja he was by killing of all the members of the akatsuki (Itachi is not a member). Naruto and Itachi teamed up to find Sasuke and in the process of saving Sasuke, Itachi found Kisame the love of his life. Now the akatsuki have sworn allegiance to Konoha, Deidara and Sasori are going out, Kisame when he's not out on mission's lives in the Uchiha house. Sasuke is friends with Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo and they hang out when they decide to stop by Konoha. And Tsunade is nicer to Sasuke here and they usually have a love-hate relationship. Tsunade and Jiraiya are married but for Tsunade to agree Jiraiya had to instead of being a pervert to the young girls in the village, can still write but he has to have a respectable job. He chose to sell houses targeted for newly married couples. The mating effects like hearing your partner's thoughts or feeling his feelings can be turned off but they can still hear each others heartbeats and know where the other is no matter what.

I do not own Naruto. ( I wish though).

'Character's Thoughts'

Flashback

* * *

Chapter 3: Not a secret

"Naruto do you know how many times Itachi has picked on me since that happened?" Sasuke asked

The incident Sasuke is talking about happened like this: Sasuke who was on a simple D ranked mission was attacked by 15 rogue ninja's. Therefore he was delayed by 30 minutes. Back in Konoha at Sasuke's house, Naruto in that 30 minute time period was very worried pacing up and down, rejecting any food or drink offered to him, and ignoring the calls from Itachi and Kisame to sit down and relax. So when Sasuke walked in Naruto could not resist pulling him in his arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And Sasuke who had not seen Naruto's parents, his parents and Itachi and Kisame on the couch could not have known there was a audience seeing this kiss. And Sasuke who had been horny for the past hour and was already at his limit kissed Naruto back like the horny bastard he was. They heard Kisame's voice telling them to get a room and they separated from each other. Sasuke who had been stroking Naruto's dick had to put it back in Naruto's pants and fix them. Naruto who had 2 finger's in Sasuke's hole and had his hand in Sasuke's shirt pinching a pulling red nipples could tell his partner's discomfort when he stopped his activities.

Leaning in he said "You're horny" against Sasuke's skin but by doing so Sasuke was able to see the audience watching and his face flushed a beautiful red. "Naruto we have to stop. There looking." he said ducking into Naruto's chest to avoid the look's from his family. Naruto slipped one finger out of Sasuke's whole and when he slipped the other Sasuke slumped against his chest and looked into Naruto's blue eyes and a whimper left his mouth. Naruto picked Sasuke up and carried him upstairs ignoring the gasps and stares he could see and feel. Closing the door of Sasuke's room he proceeded to fuck Sasuke into his bed until both of them were satisfied. The next day when they left Sasuke's room's they were left with the challenging job of facing their families.

"At least the month is over, so were not as crazy as before." Naruto said pulling Sasuke to his chest to give him a long kiss.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto's head down for a deeper kiss. Moaning happily as Naruto's tongue slipped in his mouth.

"Naruto its time for you to go. " Itachi called successfully ending the heated kiss.

"Night Dobe" Sasuke murmured breathlessly from his spot on his bed as he watched Naruto leave, his breath catching when Naruto smiled at him. The rest of the night was uneventful and both Uchiha's and Ukuzami's had a good night's rest.

Sasuke shot out of bed clutching his stomach barely making it to the bathroom before he threw up.'This is the fifth time this week. I've got to go to Tsunade before Naruto find's out I'm sick' he thought before he threw up again. He walked to Tsunade's office afterwards avoiding anyone with blonde hair and blue eyes. *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Come in" she called "Oh its yo- Sasuke what's wrong" She said standing up to help Sasuke who was slowly sinking to the ground from the pain in his stomach. Clearing of her deck she picked Sasuke up and placed him there. "Where does it hurt?" she asked. "My stomach" Sasuke groaned. Focusing her power on his stomach she quickly sensed 3 different types of energy flowing in Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke, I'm going to take off your shirt to see if its a outside wound" she said slipping of his shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw the mark of the fox tattooed into Sasuke's skin. Quickly realizing the only way it could happen she asked Sasuke a question to double check "Sasuke tell me the truth, are you Naruto's mate" while her hand outlined the tattoo.

"Yes"

"And its safe to assume you're the submissive in the bedroom"

"Yes"

"Have you been in any sexual activities since mating"

"Yes"

"And has he came inside you"

"Yes" Sasuke said when he remembered the time Naruto did not come in him, and he made them go another round just so he could. That day they learned Sasuke loves come in his ass and they can always go more than one round.

"Sasuke"

"Yes"

"Your pregnant"

"..."

"I sensed 3 different energies in you. One is obviously yours, since your Naruto's mate then one is for Naruto and the other which is very faint belongs to the child you've been caring for a week. If a demon has secured a mate before mating season is over then the demon will find a way to start a family. Since you are both males Kyuubi had to build a womb in you Sasuke and put Naruto's seed in that womb."As the words left Tsunade's mouth Sasuke remembered a particular time they had sex. It was the last time they had sex in that month how amazing and how ridiculously deep Naruto had gone when he came long and hard inside and realized that after that he started throwing up every morning after that happened.

"Since you are carrying a child who is at least half demon and your body is changing to prepare for the birth which should take place in 5 months instead of 9 months because demon pregnancies will need less time. The combination of less time and the changes your body need to make is what's causing you pain so I'm going to give you medicine to ease the pain take one in the morning and take one in the night. It's still morning so I'll give you one for now." Sasuke took the pill offered and with some water and felt the effects immediately and he was able to stand up and put on his shirt.

"Thank you" he said about to leave.

"Sasuke" she called "Do you want the child?"

"Yes, I already feel connected to the child and I couldn't live with myself if I kill something so precious."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I want to tell both families and Naruto at the same time but could you and Jiraiya come to my house this Sunday at 6:00 pm."

"Yes we will be there. And Sasuke you need weekly checkups to ensure you and the baby are safe."

"Bye Tsunade. Thank you." Sasuke said before walking home trying to hide his medicine bag, figure out how to tell this to everyone on Sunday all the while looking out for blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"Sasuke there here" Itachi called from his spot on Kisame's lap.

Sasuke walked downstairs and opened the door to see Naruto and his family along with Tsunade and Jiraiya at the door. "Hi" he said the smile on his face directed to his blonde lover. "Come in." The families welcomed each other and they all enjoyed a dinner of homemade ramen ( much healthier, less brothy and accepted by all). After dinner Tsunade found Sasuke in the kitchen pouring drinks for his guest's.

"When are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"After I give everyone a drink"

"Okay" she said moving back to sit with the adults passing Naruto who came in the kitchen to help pass out the drinks to the adults.

"Um excuse me" Sasuke said standing up gaining everyone's attention, "The reason I called you hear is because I have two no three announcements to make. Naruto and I have been in a relationship for about a year." he said looking at the stunned faces before him. In seconds there mom's were giggling happily to themselves as there yaoi dreams came true, the fathers gave their sons approving smiles, Tsunade and Jiraiya congratulated the couple and Itachi and Kisame who had discovered the secret a month after the two started going out, asked for the second announcement.

With trembling hands Sasuke slowly unbuttoned his shirt inch by inch revealing the tattoo mark and looked up to see once again stunned faces as everyone took at the tattoo and understood the meaning behind it. Naruto stood up and walked behind Sasuke kissing the tattoo mark lightly before he started laughing at Jiraiya's face ending the tension which had been building up. "Can we touch it" said Mikoto said standing up reaching out to touch the tattoo when Naruto nodded. Everyone stood up then and crowded around the couple to stroke the tattoo and have there question's answered. Naruto who was following the movements of their hands on Sasuke thought it was enough when a hand brushed Sasuke's nipple and tightened his grip on Sasuke growling out a low "mine" successfully ending the touches but the tightening on his stomach caused Sasuke to remember the third announcement. After he had everyone but Tsunade sitting he started:

"I found this out two days ago and only Tsunade and I know about it and we want you to keep this particular thing a secret you can tell the others but not this one. Please don't think I left you in the dark by not telling you this it took some time to figure out how to tell you and I wanted a day where everyone was free."

From the couch Naruto could tell his lover was starting to get nervous so he sent him a smile to encourage him and opened his feelings to Sasuke so he could feel how loved he was.

"You can do it" Tsunade said giving Sasuke that last burst of courage he desperately needed.

'I'm pregnant." he looked at his families faces and saw such shock on them he wanted to cry.

"Keep going" Tsunade said.

"Demon mates are supposed to provide children and since I'm the submissive I've been carrying the child for a week." After five minutes of silence Sasuke he tried to stop the tears coming out and Tsunade had to glare at them telling them to do something.

Mikoto ran up to her son and gave kisses over and over and soon she was joined by Kushina and slowly everyone got up to touch the stomach and the room was filled with laughter as everyone did their best to calm the pregnant Uchiha and ease the tension in the room. Sasuke smile dropped when he saw Naruto sitting on the couch in the same spot the look of shock frozen on his face. "Naruto are you ok" Sasuke said effectively snapping Naruto out of his shock. The happiness Sasuke felt moments earlier were replaced by tears and sadness when he saw the angry glare Naruto sent him.

"No. I'm not ok"

* * *

So that's it for now. School starts this Tuesday so I can't tell you that each week there will be updates but I will try. Reviews are appreciated!


	4. (Most of) Month 1 out of 5 months

Chapter 4: (Most of) Month 1 out of 5 Months

The next 30 minutes were disastrous, Naruto was trying to leave, the females were trying to calm a certain pregnant Uchiha while the men were blocking and preventing Naruto from leaving. When the chaos had gone on long enough the females took matters into their own hands ( girl power). Tsunade grabbed Naruto threw him into a chair before Kushina sat on Naruto's lap effectively stopping his attempts to leave. While Mikoto had dragged all of the remaining males into a seat before she gently pulled her son into a chair opposite of Naruto and Kushina. "Okay, Naruto I'm not getting off until you explain to us what's wrong and you apologize to the Uchiha's for the trouble you have caused them". Kushina said before adjusting herself on Naruto's lap. 15 minutes passed until Sasuke who had calmed himself considerably even though the pain of not feeling Naruto's presence and it only increased when he looked up and saw the anger in Naruto's eyes. But still he managed to say, "Let him go its fine." Even though he was sure that if Naruto remained angry he would die as it was he was struggling to breathe.

Seeing the pain he was inflicting on Sasuke was enough to bring Naruto back to his senses. Moving his mother of his lap he crossed the room to scoop Sasuke into his arms opening himself up to his pale lover. As he left gentle kisses onto Sasuke's head he could feel the pain inside him, he could feel Kyuubi healing Sasuke and he could hear Kyuubi cursing him for hurting Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry" he muttered over and over. " I was just so angry that you didn't tell me you were pregnant before everyone else. It's just I feel that when things like this happen you should tell me as soon as possible, not two days after you find out. I never meant to hurt you" he groaned out realizing his reason for being angry sounded pathetic. Sensing Naruto's inner turmoil Sasuke looked up gently kissing Naruto's lips letting him no he was forgiven.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer sneaking his tongue into Sasuke's mouth realizing that the only Sexual activity that they've done was kiss. Unfortunately he had to pull away before things became heated.

"Don't stop because of us.'' Kushina called from the couch with a big smile on her face.

Rolling his eyes Naruto sat down before placing Sasuke onto his lap letting his hand sneak under Sasuke's shirt gently touching Sasuke's stomach a smile on his face when he thought of the future.

* * *

Tuesday Week 2- Horny

Sasuke yawned slowly moving out of bed, Naruto had to leave for a mission that Tsunade said only Naruto could do. Sasuke had took it in stride until he realized it was moving toward 2 weeks without Sex. His mind had double crossed him when the day after Naruto left wet dream after wet dream appeared. Focusing on reality Sasuke reached out his hand to get his toothbrush before his eyes widened.

"Oh shit" he breathed looking at his appearance. His obsidian eyes were the same but the pupils were more animal than human, claws were there instead of his nails, 6 or maybe 7... yes 7 black fox tails and whiskers completed his appearance. Quickly putting clothes on which proved to be difficult with the tails, before he snatched his dirty bed covers slipping them in his closet and threw a different comforter before he jumped out of his window.

"Tsunade" he called "Tsunade I need help. Something's wrong with me."

"What is it... oh" she said taking in his appearance. Everything was quiet until Tsunade's laughter filled the air getting louder as the Uchiha's cheeks turned a bright red.

"TSUNADE ITS NOT FUNNY! Why do I look like this!"

"Don't scream at me. There are a few things that could cause such a drastic change in your appearance. When you mated with Naruto some of his 'foxiness' don't look at me like that! As I was saying could have rubbed off on you thereby changing your appearance. Or the combination of mating with a demon and becoming pregnant by the demon could have caused this change. There is one more solution and I have a feeling this is what happened this change is triggered by strong emotion. Sasuke, experiencing a lot of lust, anger, fear ,pain, lust, happiness, lust or lust could cause this change. I think you have experienced a strong amount of lust due to the absence of Naruto. I realize that this could be my fault so I already knew this would happen unfortunately there's nothing that can make this go away other than acting on your feelings and having sex when he gets back." Tsunade answered smiling at Sasuke.

"I cant have sex with him like this. I look awful he'll hate me now." Sasuke groaned as the fear of losing Naruto overwhelmed him.

"Nonsense those are just the hormones talking. He loves you Sasuke and he mated with you. He wants you anyway you are, he'll love you any way you are." She said pulling Sasuke closer to her giving him the support he needed to face Naruto. "Sasuke go home and take a shower. You smell like you just had sex."

Friday Week 2

Sasuke was freaking out, today was the day Naruto was coming back and he still looked like a fox. Maye he had hoped that as the days past the ears, tail, claws, and whiskers would just magically vanish but he was stuck. He had discovered that he could block the appearance for a some time but the second he thought of Naruto his composure melted unless he blocked one or two small things and even then it might not work!

"Sasuke. They're here." Itachi called from the living room where the two families had agreed to gather once Naruto arrived

"I'm coming" he called before he put on a hat to cover his ears completing his outfit of sweatpants and sweatshirt in a effort to hide himself without hurting his tails. He opened the door to find Naruto standing over him a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Baby" Naruto purred happy to see his Sasuke after so long.

Sasuke had no words to express the amount of love, happiness, and lust he felt when he looked at Naruto. Forgetting his condition he pressed himself onto Naruto inhaling his scent, moaning as strong arms wrapped around him.

"Sasuke... I'm not going to be able to make it if you keep this up."

"Gentlemen you don't have to keep it in, besides were leaving. Tsunade wanted to talk to all of us but she said its best to let you to stay." Kushina said smiling at the couple who were still locked in their embrace.

"Bye Mom" Naruto called pushing Sasuke in the room before closing the door behind them.

"Oh those two" Kushina chuckled.

* * *

Naruto kissed Sasuke easily gaining access into his mates mouth sneaking his hands under his mates shirts. Sasuke broke the kiss arching his back as Naruto hands reached his nipples a whimper slipped out of his mouth when Naruto pulled them.

"Bed." Naruto growled pushing Sasuke onto his bed before slowly advancing to him stripping one piece of clothing after another till he was on top of Sasuke only in his underwear left. His appearance altered showing orange and red whiskers, tails, ears and claws before he fixed Sasuke with his gaze.

"Sasuke I... These past two weeks we haven't had sex and I um... Well whenever I think about you I turn into this because I want you so much. Please Sasuke I'm starting to lose it and I need to know if I ca-can because once I start I can't stop."

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto off quickly giving him a kiss when he saw the despair that filled his eyes before he slowly stripped. When the hat came off the ears showed, the long sweatshirt revealed the claws, the sweatpants brought out Sasuke's tails. Looking up at Naruto Sasuke let go completely allowing the red eyes and black and red whiskers to come out. Naruto lifted a hand up stroking Sasuke face a look of pure shock on his face.

"I've been like this for a couple days now, Tsunade told me I should show you when you came back I was just scared that you would think I looked ugly so I de-"

Naruto tackled Sasuke pinning him under him before he kissed him effectively silencing any words that were going to come out next. Ripping off both of there underwear's he pushed himself closer to Sasuke sneaking one hand to pump his erection he locked eyes with Sasuke "You can never be ugly in my eyes". Giving a squeeze to Sasuke's erection a smirk adorning his face when Sasuke moaned "But I'm happy you didn't show me because I would have attacked you then and there."

Descending down Sasuke's body Naruto littered kisses across his stomach sucking on Sasuke's sensitive spots loving the moans that slipped out of Sasuke's mouth. He gently opened Sasuke's legs and brought himself face level with his hole. Letting his tongue go across Sasuke's hole drawing a sharp gasp from his lover. Repeating the process over and over while sucking on the rosy bud had Sasuke's back arching his whole body shaking, his hands and tails keeping Naruto's head in between his legs. "Ahh N-Naruto more p-please" Sasuke cried out and his cries got louder when Naruto slid his tongue inside his body. Naruto long fox tongue actually managed to reach his prostate and mercilessly rubbed against it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Naruto I can't I'm going to come" Sasuke screamed as his whole body shuck with pleasure as he achieved a mind blowing orgasm.

Coming down from his high he felt Naruto's dick ready at his entrance and was hard so fast he felt dizzy. Spreading his legs even further Naruto slid into his mates entrance moaning when he was fully inside. "FFFUUUCCCKKK" he groaned when Sasuke's back arched his ass tightening around Naruto's dick. Starting a fast and brutal pace Naruto drilled his cock in and out as fast as he could moaning as he felt his orgasm approaching. Sasuke was on cloud 9 the only thing keeping him anchored to the real world was Naruto's hot cock slipping out before slamming back in. There love was chaotic, animalistic there only goal was to reach the finish line as much as possible."I'm coming" Naruto panted before speeding up his thrusts intent on coming inside Sasuke as deep as he could. "Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh SASUKE" Naruto screamed out his orgasm before he felt Sasuke scream out his name as he orgasmed.

They both looked at each other before Sasuke slipped Naruto's dick out of his hole. Getting on his hands and knees Sasuke wiggled his ass in the air, "This way now".

* * *

Week 3-Weak

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto called trying to get Sasuke to hurry. Today was the first time he was going to go to a 'baby appointment' as he liked to call them. Sasuke slowly came down the stairs rolling his eyes while watching his energetic mate. Opening the door they were surprised to find Kiba, Shino, Neji and Gaara at the door.

"See I told you he'd be here." Kiba said pointing at Naruto. "He's always here." he muttered glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm leaving" Sasuke said walking away. Ever since the mating his senses have never been better causing him to move away from Kiba's tackle. Moving quickly Sasuke pinned the stunned Inuzuka to the floor before he pushed himself off turning around to see the equally stunned faces of his sort of friends. He groaned, slowly sinking to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called running to catch his mate before his head could hit the ground. Fueled with worry Naruto picked Sasuke up bridal style before running to Tsunade, wishing the 'baby appointment' could have gone smoother. In the process leaving his friends behind.

Bursting in Naruto placed Sasuke on Tsunade's desk pushing everything of the desk his desperate eyes silencing anything Tsunade and Shizune had to say. The two females who already knew about Sasuke quickly set to finding the problem which was a very easy one.

"Naruto calm down, we figured out the problem."

"Well... are you going to tell us."

"It's just that he's overworked himself. I think its best if you don't have sex until the pregnancies over because if Sasuke's to weak to carry the child both he and the child could die... Naruto are you still listening."

"No sex... for 5 months" Naruto groaned. "Tsunade we could barely make it for 2 weeks how are we supposed to do 5 months?"

"I don't know how and I'm surprised Sasuke could still do things after you guys had sex, but you can abstain if you really care for him."

"Oh fuck"

"No, Naruto no fucking"

* * *

Week 4-Picnic

Naruto and Sasuke's friends had teamed up so that they could spend more time with them which explained why all of Konoha's best ninjas were having a picnic. The whole week Sasuke had been slowly gaining his strength and was back to normal on picnic day. But Naruto had helped him to walk to the picnic area and had provided himself as a pillow for Sasuke.

At the moment Kiba and Shino who had gotten closer to each other were playing Frisbee with Akamaru, Lee and Sakura were taking a walk with Sai and Hinata, Temari was trying to convince Shikamaru to let his hair down,Choji and Ino, were laying out the food and Gaara, Neji, Naruto were talking while Sasuke was taking a nap.

"Naruto what was wrong with Sasuke after Kiba tried to tackle him." Gaara asked worry in his eyes.

"Oh... He overworked himself that's why I'm taking care of him until he regains his strength."

Neji who had taken refuge between Gaara's legs asked Naruto "Why... He hasn't had any missions recently, out of the two of you I would think that you would be tired."

"He's had to stop missions because he can't do that much work anymore... and even if he tried I wouldn't let him." Naruto said a gentle smile on his face as he looked at Sasuke.

"You two are going out right?"

"WHAT"

"Relax Naruto, all of us figured it out but Kiba was really hurt when we told him. You need to spend time with others Naruto he's feeling really left out. But on the bright side he and Shino have gotten a lot closer with each other."

"Stop gossiping about your friends." Sasuke groaned as he woke up.

"You can't deny the attraction"

"Neji, its their business not ours"Gaara murmured. "Even if its true." he continued with a smile on his face.

"HEY EVERYONE THE FOODS READY!"

As the friends ate the delicious foods they started the long process of catching up. Naruto and Sasuke learned that almost everyone was in a relationship or thinking of being in a relationship. Sakura while out on a mission had been attacked by a rabid bunny and Sai had actually learned how to smile. Unfortunately there was still tension between Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why don't we play a game." Sasuke suggested not being able to stand the tension any longer.

"Yeah lets play a little kid game like hide n seek, or tag, or-"

Cutting of Ino, Sakura offered truth or dare with every avoided dare or truth resulting in the removal of a piece of clothing. Kiba asked to start the game.

"Truth or Dare Naruto"

"Truth"

"How can you stand Sasuke?"

* * *

I'm so sorry but it was hard transitioning into a new school and the amount of work they give smart kids is bordering suicidal, 3 projects due on the same day!

But that is no excuse for staying away this long, and I won't vanish for 3 months again(hopefully). In recompense I made this chapter longer than any of the others. I love the follows and the favorites that I get in my email and I love your constant support. Continue that support because as you can tell this story is just getting interesting.

Don't get run over a bicycle in the private parts! I will write soon.

Love: Love4words (you saw what I did their, Love and then Love4words) Anyway bye!


End file.
